Merry Christmas
by Sabrina2000
Summary: Ash and Misty spend Christmas at Ash's house because Misty tells Ash about her past. It's an AAMRN. It's really good so please R&R. This story is good to get in the Christmas Spirit.


Disclamer: I do not own Poke'mon or any of those companies. I also do not own the song Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays by *N SYNC. I wish I did though but anyways I do not own any of this stuff except for the story idea and that is basically it.

A/n: The characters ages are about the same ages as the are today and this is an AAMRN.

Enjoy.

Merry Christmas

Narrator: It's almost Christmas time in the world of poke'mon and Ash and his friends want to spend Christmas at home with their families.

Ash: I can't wait to see my mom!

Brock: Me too, all my brothers and sisters.

Misty: I guess so.

Ash: What's wrong Misty?

Misty: Oh it's nothing.

Brock: Come on Misty, I can see something is wrong with you.

Ash walked up to Misty and stood in front of her and looked into her eyes.

Misty whispered in his ear: I'll tell you later.

Ash: So um... lets get going.

Brock: It's getting kind of dark, lets set up camp and we can go home tomorrow.

Misty: Sure, whatever.

The group set up camp in a small area in the forest. They were just about five to six hours to each others home. Brock started dinner and Ash and Misty set up the sleeping bags.

Misty: I'll go get some more wood for the fire.

Ash: I'll go too.

Brock: You two get back fast it's getting late.

Ash and Misty nodded to Brock and headed to the thick of the forest. After they walked for about thirty minutes Ash started to talk.

Ash: So um.. Misty what is the matter?

Misty: you promise you won't tell no one?

Ash: Promise.

Misty started to cry, just a little bit: You see, my mother and father died in a performance about three years ago on Christmas day and ever since then my sisters and me never got in the Christmas spirit anymore so we usually never do Christmas anymore. To see Brock and you so happy to see your parents really upsets me. I've always wished we would have Christmas but we never do anymore.

Ash: I'm sorry Misty, if I knew your mom and dad were dead, I'd never bring up the subject.

Misty: It's o.k. Ash, I usually don't tell anyone so it's understandable.

Ash: If you want to, you can spend Christmas with my mom and me. If you want to?

Misty looked at Ash and smiled she finally said: Ash I'd love too! Thank you Ash your the best friend a person could have.

She jumped into Ash's arms and said: Oh Ash, your the best.

Ash: I can't let my best friend not have Christmas, now lets go get some fire wood.

Suddenly a white speck of snow fell on Ash's head. And it started falling faster.

Ash: I guess we are going to have a white Christmas.

Misty: Wow! Lets go find Brock because there is no way fire can stand against snow.

The two ran back to camp together. Misty thought to herself* I am the most lucky person in the world to have a friend like Ash. I can never repay him for what he is doing for me. 

They finally made their way back to camp about ten minutes later and ran up to Brock.

Ash: Misty is going to stay with me this Christmas, so lets head home because I think we can't camp out in the snow.

Brock: Don't you think it's a little to late?

Misty: I think we can make it, anyway I think our families are waiting for us. Don't you think Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika-pi!

Ash: Come on guys lets go home!

Misty: Wait up!

Pikachu: Pika!

The trio ran all the way to Viridian city where Brock decided to depart from Ash and Misty.

Brock: I'll call you two when I get home.

Misty: O.k., how about Ash and me meet you here in two weeks after the new year?

Brock: Perfect! We all get some time off and some time with our families and friends.

Ash: Till next year Brock, Later!

Misty ran up to Brock and hugged him and said: You have a great Christmas, we will see you next year! Bye!

Brock: You too Misty, See you all next year!

The trio then split up and headed their separate ways. About halfway to Pallet Town Misty asked Ash in a scared way: Ash do you think your mom will let me stay at your house?

Ash: I know she will, she loves having company over for Christmas, and even the Professor is coming over.

Misty: O.k. Ash I trust you.

Ash Blushed a bit and said: You do? 

Misty: Of coarse Ash do, you think I would follow you if I didn't trust you?

Ash: I thought you just wanted your bike back.

Misty: Ash! I thought you knew me better, I forgot about my bike a long time ago.

Ash: Why do you travel with us then?

Misty: Um.. because I love traveling with you, I don't have to listen to my sisters and I get to see so much. I also having boys like you around, I mean you two are like my brothers.

Ash: Really?

Misty: Of coarse.

She said smiling at Ash, she stared to run fast and said: You got to catch up!

Ash: Hey you cheated you got a head start!

The two ran in the middle of the night, with the snow, stars, and moon. Ash learned a little more about Misty and his self. They finally reached Ash's house and Ash's mom ran outside.

Mrs. Ketchum: Oh, Ash your home, I am so happy to see you!

She smothered him in kisses and hugs.

Ash: O.k. mom you can stop.

Mrs. Ketchum: Oh sorry, I have just missed you so much! 

She turned and looked at Misty and said: Oh Ash you brought Misty for Christmas, the more the merrier. 

Misty: Can I stay Mrs. Ketchum?

Mrs. Ketchum: Of coarse, you are always welcome to stay.

Misty smiled and hugged Mrs. Ketchum. Ash smiled at the two and he knew that this would be one of the best Christmas ever. Ash, Misty, Mrs. Ketchum, Pikachu and Togepi all walked into the house.

Mrs. Ketchum: O.k. lets get you four to bed then in the morning we can put up the decorations and get a tree.

Ash: O.k. mom.

Misty: Cool!

Mrs. Ketchum: Misty you can stay on Ash's top bunk in his room.

Misty: Thanks Mrs. Ketchum.

Mrs. Ketchum: Now you four go upstairs and go to bed.

The four of them walked up stairs together and went into Ash's room. Misty smiled at Ash when she came out of the bathroom and said: Thank you so much Ash, I can't believe your doing this for me.

Ash: Misty I'd do anything for you, now go to sleep we have a long day tomorrow.

Misty: Goodnight Ash, Togepi, Pikachu, see you in the morning

Pikachu: Pika-pi.

Togepi: Togepi.

Ash: Goodnight, Misty, Pikachu, Togepi.

Pikachu slept on ash's head, Togepi slept on Misty's stomach. Misty had wonderful dreams about how this was going to be the best Christmas ever. She imagined waking up Christmas morning seeing Ash and all of the poke'mon as one huge family. Opening presents and singing. 

The next morning Ash woke up early to get a head start on the house decorations.

Ash: wake up Misty.

Misty said in a sleepy mood: Morning Ash, what time is it?

Ash: Time for you to get up, we got to get decorations up then get a tree.

Misty: Let me go get changed! 

She thought to herself* This is going to be the Christmas I always wished for. Ash and me are going to have so much fun!

Mrs. Ketchum: Good morning guys. I am going to get some more decorations while you two put up lights on the roof. I also got to get some orterments at the store.

Misty: O.k. Mrs. Ketchum.

Ash: O.k. mom.

Mrs. Ketchum left the house and Ash poored some hot chocolete for the two of them and got some food for their poke'mon. After breakfast the two went outside and ash went to the shed and got a ladder to get on the roof.

Ash: Come on Misty.

Misty: I am not so sure about this.

Ash: Come on, take my hand, I got you.

Misty took Ash's hand and Ash pulled her on the roof. He passed her a broom so they could sweep off the roof. Once done Ash went back down to get some icicle lights.

Ash: I'll be right back.

Misty: Don't leave me up here.

Ash: Pikachu come up here and keep Misty company.

Misty: Thanks Ash, Pikachu.

Pikachu sat on Misty's lap until Ash came back up with a box full of icicle lights to decorate the house. Ash passed her a set of lights and told her what to do.

Ash: O.k. if I remember correctly, we have to put the hooks on first, I can do that while you untangle the lights.

Misty: Sure Ash.

Once they were done they hung up all the icicles and the house started to look beautiful, just like Misty wanted it.

Ash: O.k., lets get Santa and the eight reindeer up here, lets see, how about you go down and pass me up the statues.

Misty: O.k. give me a minute to get down.

Ash: Sure thing.

Misty climb down the ladder, slowly but surly and went to the shed and got out all the statues.

Misty: I am coming up.

Ash: Pass them on up.

Misty passed them up to him and climbed on the roof. Ash pulled her up on the roof.

Misty: Santa goes in the back then um all the reindeer, lets see there is Dasher and Dancer, Prancer and Vixion and um who's next Ash?

Ash: Comet and Cupid and lets see there is Donner and Blikson.

Misty: That's all of them.

Ash: Yep, lets go back down and decorate the fence and trees.

Misty: O.k. can you help me down.

Ash: Sure thing.

Ash took her arm and helped her down the ladder. 

Misty: Thanks Ash.

Ash: No problem.

Ash: Let me go get some more lights.

Misty: O.k.

Ash went into the shed and Misty went into the snow and made a snowball.

Ash: O.k. I am ~WHACK~.

Misty: Got you!

Ash: I am going to get you!

Ash made several snowballs and tried to hit Misty, but he never seemed to hit her. Misty on the other hand hit him every time she tried.

Ash: O.k. I give up.

Misty: Yah! I win.

Suddenly a snowball came and hit Misty on the head full force.

Ash: I win!(he said laughing).

Misty: Oh, no you didn't!

She ran after him and pushed him down in the snow, landing on his body. They both blushed and smiled. 

Ash: That was fun.

Misty: Yeah, this is going to be the best Christmas ever!( She said standing up and pulling Ash up.)

Ash: So, lets finish up.

Misty: yeah your mom is going to be home soon.

They did a wonderful job decorating the house. It looked like a winter wonderland. Ash turned to Misty and said: Is this how you wanted it?

Misty: Yes, even better. (she had a tear coming down her face.)

Ash: Don't cry misty.

Misty: I'm just so happy, I can't believe I'm going to have Christmas this year.

Ash: Your welcome to come back every year you want, no matter what.

Misty: thank you Ash.

Ash: O.k. Pikachu, Togepi, Misty lets go inside and get some hot cocoa.

Misty: That's just what I need.

In the house the phone goes RING-RING-RING!!

Ash: I got it.

Misty: O.k.

Ash: Hello.

Brock on the video screen: Hey, I'm home.

Ash: O.k., see you next year! Bye!

Brock on video screen: Tell Misty I said Hi and Merry Christmas, Later!

Ash hung up the video phone and returned to the living room. Misty was hanging up the stocking's and putting up misltoe.

Ash: That was Brock, he got home fine and he said Merry Christmas.

Misty: That's good to hear.

The door opened and Mrs. Ketchum came into the house.

Mrs. Ketchum: The house looks great! Sorry I was late I got some gifts for you two.

Ash: Cool mom, can we go get a tree?

Misty: please Mrs. Ketchum.

Mrs. Ketchum: Of coarse, then we can come back so I can cook dinner and you two can decorate the tree.

Ash, Misty, and Mrs. Ketchum went outside to see Professor Oak.(Pikachu and Togepi were asleep in the house.)

Oak: Nice house. Hello Ash, Misty, Mrs. Ketchum.

Ash: Hello Professor.

Misty: Hello

Mrs. Ketchum: hello professor, How are you?

Oak: Good and you?

Mrs. Ketchum: We are all fine. we were about to go get a tree, would you like to come?

Oak: Love too.

Ash and Misty walked up front, side by side while Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum walked behind them.

Oak(saying quietly): Ash and misty make a cute couple.

Mrs. Ketchum(saying also quiet): Yes they do, but they won't admit they like each other, I know ash likes Misty and I am pretty sure misty likes Ash just look at them. 

Oak: Yeah.

Ash and Misty were walking together throwing snow at one another. Misty thought to herself*This is so much fun, Ash can be stupid sometimes but he can also be the best when you are down and that's why I like him. Ash also thought his self*Misty may be mean sometimes, but she can also be the best friend in the world.

Ash: We're here.

They were standing in front of a huge forest where there was a man selling tons of Christmas trees, in all shapes and sizes.

Misty: Wow! They've got so many Christmas trees.

Mrs. Ketchum: You two go look around and find a nice tree.

The two walked around looking at the many trees until they came across a six foot beautiful tree.

Misty: This is perfect.

Ash: Yeah it is. MOM! Come here quick we found a perfect one.

Mrs. Ketchum: It is perfect. Professor can you go get someone to take it down to our house?

Oak: Sure thing.

They all traveled back to Pallet town, while a truck took the tree to their house. 

Mrs. Ketchum: Professor would you like to stay for dinner?

Oak: Of coarse, thank you.

Misty: Let's start decorating Ash!

Ash: O.k.

Mrs. Ketchum let me go get the box of decorations.

All four of them went through the box of decorations. They started talking about the different decorations. Some had pictures in them, but one caught the attention of Misty.

Misty: Wow look it's Ash, Brock and me!

Ash: Yeah, I had that one done lasts year. And this one is of Pikachu and Togepi.

Misty: Wow, Togepi looks so young there.

Ash: Yeah.

Oak: This is one of Ash when he was a baby.

Ash: Hey I thought I threw that away.

Mrs. Ketchum: Yes you did, but I got it back.

Ash: Mom!

Misty(giggling): That's so funny.

They did this most of the night and Mrs. Ketchum cooked dinner for them. And they finally got ready for dinner. In Ash's room Ash was wrapping Misty's present. He put a large blue bow on it and Put a tag on it that said:

__

To: Misty

From: Ash

Thanks for spending Christmas

with me.

Misty came out of the bathroom with her hair down and her pajamas on. They were Tentecruel designs with a blue background.

Ash: I'm all done with your present.

Misty: can I open it now?

Ash: No, tomorrows Christmas eve then you can open it on Christmas Day.

Misty: Your so mean.

Ash: No I'm not.

Misty: I know but I want to open it now.

Ash: You can wait.

Misty: O.k.

The two went to sleep later that night. Misty dremt about Christmas morning and how she was going to open her presents with her family. She thought of them as her family because they loved her. She finally was going to have a Christmas that she was dreaming about.

The next morning they woke up bright and early. They ate breakfast together as a family. 

Mrs. Ketchum: Let's go out for dinner tonight then we can spend Christmas eve tonight. Is that good?

Ash: Sure.

Misty: That sounds good.

Mrs. Ketchum: Maybe we can invite Professor Oak.

Ash: Yeah that would be cool.

There was a knock at the door.

Ash: I will get it.

Mrs. Ketchum and Misty: O.k.

Ash opened the door and to his surprise it was Gary.

Ash: What do you want?

Gary: My grandpa said I could come over.

Mrs. Ketchum: Hello Gary, come on in.

Gary: Thank you Mrs. Ketchum.

Gary: Hello Misty.

Misty: Hello Gary.

Ash: Misty, you like Tentacruel right?

Misty: I love them.

Ash: Well I thought if you wanted to go with me to go see them, we have a lake that never freezes and that's where the Tentecruel stay every year.

Misty: I'd love to Ash.

Ash ran over to Misty and grabbed her hand and said: Let's go. We will be back later mom.

Mrs. Ketchum: Hold on, you are forgetting Gary.

Ash: But Mom, I wanted just to go with Misty, please.

Mrs. Ketchum: Is that o.k. with you Gary?

Gary: Yeah I guess so.

Mrs. Ketchum: O.k. but don't stay that long.

Ash: thanks mom, we'll be back soon.

Misty: Bye Mrs. Ketchum.

They walked for about ten minutes, when they came upon a large lake where there were about a dozen tentcruel in the water.

Misty: Wow!

Ash: Like it?

Misty: No, I love it! Thank you Ash so much.

She hugged Ash and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and said: Wow! you really like it.

Misty: Yep, love it.

Ash: Well I guess it is a good enough time as any to give you this.

He pulled a wrapped box out his pocket.

Ash: this is for you.

Misty: Ash, you shouldn't have.

Ash: Go ahead, open it.

Misty: O.k.

Misty tore through the packaging and there was a black box and she opened it. It was a locket with a tentacruel inscribed on the front. She opened it and there was a picture of Ash and Misty on the right and on the left the words: _Ash and Misty forever,_ was inscribed. Misty smiled at Ash and hugged him and said: Thank you Ash, this is the best Christmas present I ever got.

Ash: your welcome.

Misty went to Ash and looked into his eyes and they kissed. It was short but they both kissed each other. they looked at each other and smiled.

Ash: I guess it's time to go home.

Misty: Yeah it's getting late.

They walked home together hand-in-hand. They came home and saw Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum looking out the window at them.

Oak: They do make a cute couple.

Mrs. Ketchum: My Ash is growing up, he's lucky to have a girl like her.

Later that night they all went out to dinner, Professor Oak, Mrs. Ketchum, Pikachu, Togepi, Gary, Ash and Misty. They came back about nine o' clock to spend time together.

Ash: Let's put on some music.

Mrs. Ketchum: O.k. here is *N SYNC and their song "Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas."

Misty: I love this song!

Ash: Want to dance Misty?

Misty: Love to.

Oak: Want to dance Mrs. Ketchum?

Mrs. Ketchum: Love too.

All night long they danced and sang. Misty's wish of Christmas came true. She found out that she did have a family and she found new love this Christmas Eve. They woke up Christmas morning and opened all their presents. But Ash knew that Misty got the best present of all, she may not have a mom or dad, but she had the best of friends which was just like a family. Christmas night came and everyone was getting ready for bed.

Ash: Look up.

Misty: Huh oh, Ash.

There was a piece of mistltoe under Ash and Misty. They kissed this Christmas eve with the snow, the stars and the moon. 

The End

How did you like it? Please be nice, I know I suck but please give me a break, it's Christmas.

Merry Christmas And Happy Holidays!!!

my email adrress is Sabss1987@Aol.com

so instant message me or email me. 


End file.
